


star charts

by helloshepard



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sensuality, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: Cosmos and Soundwave watch the stars.





	star charts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my coswave slowburn fic, but it's turned into a behemoth of an AU.

The vast expanse of space stretched out before Cosmos. Tiny pinpricks of light dotted his field of vision, marking the presence of innumerable star systems. Cosmos had visited more planets than a human mind could comprehend. He had also played a role in wiping out more inhabited planets than he cared to remember, been the lynchpin of so many grand, nebulous plans that hinged on the intel he gathered, all ending the same way: a sun extinguished, a planet consumed from within. 

He shifted position just slightly, enough to turn to look into Soundwave’s visor. The Decepticon stared up at him, entirely neutral. 

But Cosmos was getting better at interpreting Soundwave’s non-expressions. Soundwave tightened his grip, just enough that Cosmos felt it. Cosmos let out a heavy ex-vent, then turned fully, resting his head on Soundwave’s chest. 

“I did not intend to upset you.” 

“You didn’t,” Cosmos said, and it was the truth. “I can upset myself just fine.” 

Soundwave raised a hand to brush the side of Cosmos’s face plate. Cosmos leaned into the touch, knowing full well Soundwave could hear his spark practically doing barrel rolls in his chassis. There wasn’t much point in hiding it; Soundwave could hear anything and everything. Not that Cosmos minded. It had surprised him at first; being so comfortable around someone who could reach into your brain module and and leave you a leaking, lobotimized mess as easily as Cosmos finished off an Energon cube. 

“I have never done that.” Soundwave protested. 

“But you could.” 

“Yes,” Soundwave admitted. “But I will not.” 

“I know.” Cosmos said. “I was just…” 

“Thinking.” 

“Yeah.” Cosmos managed a soft huff of laughter. “Thinking.” 

The stars were reflected in Soundwave’s visor. Unthinking, Cosmos extended a hand, gently tracing an undefined path against the clear glassite. Soundwave shifted beneath Cosmos, turning his head to more easily allow the Autobot access to his visor. 

“That patch of stars,” Cosmos said. “It looks kinda like Venture.” 

“The singer?” 

“Yeah.” Cosmos let his hand linger on the aforementioned group of dots. “Ever heard him sing?” 

“I hear your memories of it.” Soundwave shifted position again, this time to sit up, and the stars vanished. Now it was only Cosmos reflected in Soundwave’s visor, all bright-eyed and entirely adrift. “He was...remarkable.” 

Cosmos laughed again, for real this time. 

“I think my memories might be colored by personal preference.” 

Soundwave was quiet for a moment as he deciphered the context and memories associated with Venture. Memories of flying overhead the mech’s concerts, desperate to catch a snippet of the music he wasn’t supposed to hear. Data discs, carefully hidden away for deep-space missions. Lost to time and war. 

“Pining,” Soundwave said, as if that explained everything. “You experienced infatuation.” 

“That’s one way of putting it.” Cosmos blinked, and then Soundwave was laying back again, visor presenting a new tapestry of the cosmos. 

Cosmos let his head drop down, to rest on Soundwave’s chest once again. He felt Soundwave’s hands on his lower back and hips. Cosmos had disabled his grav-locks some time ago, letting Soundwave be his sole anchor to the station. It was more a symbolic show of trust than a realized one; Cosmos had no qualms about accidentally drifting into space. 

And then Soundwave rolled over, and Cosmos found himself pinned under the Decepticon, felt the heat from Soundwave’s systems spike, then dissipate in the vacuum of space. 

“I can think of more creative ways to test your trust,” Soundwave said, and Cosmos laughed, really laughed, because that was probably the worst pickup line he’d ever heard. 

Not that he’d heard many. 

“I’m sure you could.” It was unlike Soundwave to be so forward, but Cosmos was enjoying it. He knew that Soundwave knew about the dreams and half-baked fantasies: in the washracks, against the Energon dispenser. There was even one set in one of Earth’s oceans--Cosmos wasn’t sure what the appeal was for humans, but there was something so tantalizing about the danger of a short-circuit when the mech you loved was there to catch you. 

Soundwave had been in the process of dipping his fingers between the plating on Cosmos’s wrists, sending shivers wracking his body. He paused, fingers maddeningly too close to be disregarded, too far for an actual touch. Cosmos whined, trying to push forward and lean in, but Soundwave had chosen perfectly, pinning Cosmos’s wrists above his head, rendering his body helpless to the lack of gravity. 

“Love?” 

“W-what?” Cosmos struggled halfheartedly against Soundwave’s grip, hips arching up to brush against Soundwave’s plating. His body drifted up at the motion, stopped only when his torso bumped against Soundwave. 

“You said love,” Soundwave said. “Thought it.” 

“Y-yeah,” Cosmos whispered. “I guess I did.” 

“You love me,” Soundwave repeated. Slowly, as though he couldn’t believe it. “You love me.”” 

Cosmos smiled. Soundwave’s battlemask retracted with a soft  _ snick.  _

“I guess I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short, schmoopy fic! I'm [soundwavereporting on tumblr](http://soundwavereporting.tumblr.com/) if you're got any prompts or asks.


End file.
